Our Romantic Moment
by jongwoonieswife-sj
Summary: Siwon dan Kibum melepaskan mahkota ke-alim-an yang selama ini mereka pakai dan mulai mencoba melakukan NC! apakah berhasil?   author gaje datang lagi dan menodai kesucian SiBum couple. kyahahahaha...  simak kisah mereka. Anak kecil jangan baca NC! RnR


**Our Romantic Moment**

_**Cast : SiBum (Siwon/Kibum)**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**Warning : XXX, NC 21 (under 21 y.o. do not read please…)**_

_**Bagi yang request wajib baca! Yang gak request juga musti baca asal cukup umur!**_

**!**

**!**

**!**

_**Siwon's Pov,**_

Aku melangkah santai menuju apartemenku. Kulirik arlojiku sejenak, '_Sudah jam satu_ _dini hari'_ pikirku. Kupercepat langkahku menuju _lift_. Didalam _lift_ aku hanya sendirian. Jam segini, mana ada orang yang masih keluyuran? Hmmm….aku mulai ngantuk.

Ting!

Bunyi _lift_ pertanda aku sudah sampai di lantai tiga belas. Aku segera keluar dan berjalan menuju kamarku. Setelah kutekan _password_ kode kunci kamarku, pintu terbuka dan aku segera menghambur masuk. Aku ngantuk sekali sekarang. Kunyalakan lampu agar aku dapat melihat isi ruanganku. Kuedarkan mataku kesekeliling sudut kamar. Pandanganku terhenti pada sesosok tubuh yang tergeletak pulas di atas sofa. Kibum sudah pulang rupanya. Tumben dia lebih awal. Biasanya dia pulang menjelang pagi, dimana aku sudah akan mulai beraktivitas. Kibum memang masih _member_ kami, Super Junior. Tapi sementara dia cuti dan sedang bergulat dengan pekerjaannya sebagai actor. Dia baik di bidang itu dan dia menyukainya.

Kuusap lembut wajahnya, dia menggeliat sedikit. Aku memperhatikan mimic wajahnya. Dia sangat lelah pastinya. Tanpa suara kuangkat tubuh _namja_ ini yang memang lebih kecil dariku. Perlahan kubaringkan dia diatas tempat tidur kami. Ya kami. Aku dan Kibum tinggal bersama. Satu kamar dan satu ranjang. Mengapa? Karena dia pacarku, kekasihku, belahan jiwaku. Aku mencintainya.

Sejak dulu kami memang jarang tidur di dorm. Rumahku dan rumah Kibum berjarak cukup dekat dengan dorm kami. Tapi semenjak kami mulai menjalin hubungan special, aku memutuskan mengajaknya tinggal di apartemen yang kusewa.

Oooaaaheem…

Mataku berat, aku ngantuk sekali. Segera kuganti bajuku dengan piyama. Sebelum aku matikan lampu, kukecup sekilas bibir kekasihku itu. Hanya sekilas. Aku tak berani berbuat lebih. Dia bisa menendangku kapan saja jika aku macam – macam.

_**End of Pov.**_

**!**

**!**

**!**

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalui celah gorden jendela kamar Siwon. Cahaya kecil itu mengetuk – ngetuk kelopak matanya agar ia terbangun. Namun _namja_ tinggi ini tak bergeming. Ia masih tertidur pulas, sangat pulas.

Kibum keluar dari dapur membawa senampan sarapan dan kopi. Diletakkannya nampan itu di balkon apartemen. Disana terdapat sebuah meja kecil dengan dua kursi santai yang nyaman. Pemandangan kota dapat dilihat jelas. Dan udara segar juga dapat dinikmati tanpa gangguan.

Kibum berjalan mendekati tempat tidurnya dan Siwon. Ditatapnya sejenak _namja_ tinggi yang kini tidur pulas seperti bayi. Wajahnya teduh, damai, dan sangat tampan.

"_Hyung_, bangun…" bisiknya lembut ditelinga _namja_ gagah itu. Namun tak ada reaksi.

Kibum menggeleng dan tersenyum, "_Hyung_, sudah pagi. Ayo bangun…" dinaikkannya volume suaranya. Siwon hanya melenguh pelan dan kembali terlelap.

"Hey …._hyung_, ayo – "

Belum selesai Kibum bicara Siwon sudah menarik tangannya keras. Ia jatuh terguling di kasur dan menindih tubuh kekasihnya. Wajahnya langsung merah dan detak jantungnya tak karuan. Siwon menatap kekasihnya lembut. Dikecupnya pelan kening _namja_ kecil itu, dan membuatnya semakin merah.

"_Hyung_, apa – apaan sih? Bau tahu!" Kibum berontak. Namun Siwon tetap memeluknya erat.

"Aku merindukanmu Kibumie…" bisiknya mesra. Ditiupnya pelan telinga _namja_ ini membuat Kibum mendesah geli.

"Hyung, nakal ah…" ucapnya pendek lalu melepaskan rengkuhan tangan kekar Siwon yang sedari tadi membelenggu pinggangnya. Siwon tertawa melihat kekasihnya salah tingkah begitu.

"Sekarang cepat mandi dan ganti baju. Sarapan sudah kusiapkan. Aku ada jadwal jam satu siang nanti _hyung_." Cerocos Kibum sambil beranjak ke balkon dan duduk.

Siwon segera melesat mandi dan dalam waktu lima menit ia sudah selesai mandi dan segera mengganti piyamanya dengan t-shirt dan celana panjang jeans. Segera setelah memastikan dirinya rapi dan ganteng, Siwon melangkah menuju balkon dimana kekasihnya sedang menyeruput secangkir kopi panas.

Cup!

Siwon mengecup kepala Kibum lembut sambil mengacak rambut _namja_ itu. Kibum tersenyum sambil memegang telapak tangan kanan Siwon yang tadi mengacak rambutnya. Ditempelkannya telapak tangan itu dipipinya sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Aku merindukanmu _hyung_…" ucapnya masih terpejam.

"_Ne_, Kibumie. Aku juga. Belakangan ini kau jarang pulang kesini." Siwon membelai lembut wajah Kibum. _Namja_ itu membuka matanya dan menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya yang kini berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Minggu depan aku mulai bebas, _hyung_. Syuting untuk dramaku rampung minggu ini. Setelah itu jadwalku kosong selama sebulan kedepan. Aku bisa istirahat." Ucap Kibum menerawang. Siwon menghela nafas sejenak lalu menarik kursi diseberang meja dan duduk didepan Kibum.

"Aku juga Kibummie. Bahkan liburanku dimulai tiga hari lagi. Tour sudah selesai. Acara lain juga tidak ada. Jadi ini waktunya bagi SuJu berlibur." Kata Siwon tersenyum.

"Aku merindukan mereka _hyung_. Sangat." Sebutir kristal menggelinang dipelupuk mata _namja_ ini. Namun segera ditengadahkannya wajahnya menahan butiran kristal itu menggelinding jatuh.

"Mereka tahu itu _chagiya_, mereka juga selalu menanyakanmu padaku. Hampir setiap waktu mereka bertanya." Ucap Siwon sambil memeluk _namja_ kecil itu.

Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, butiran kristal yang sedari tadi ditahannya jatuh dan pecah membasahi t-shirt yang dikenakan Siwon.

"Jangan menangis Kibumie. Kita pasti bersama lagi nanti." Siwon mencoba menguatkan Kibum. Namun _namja_ ini tetap menangis terisak.

**!**

**!**

**!**

Jam dua belas Kibum pamit dan meninggalkan Siwon. Jadwalnya sangat mengikat. Bahkan Siwon sebenarnya kasihan melihat kekasihnya bekerja keras seperti itu. Namun apa yang bisa diperbuatnya? Kibum menyukai pekerjaannya itu, itu hobbynya dan sudah menjadi impiannya sejak lama.

**!**

**!**

**!**

Waktu seminggu cepat sekali berlalu. Tak terasa jadwal Siwon sebagai member SuJu sudah kosong dan siap diisi dengan liburan. Kini Siwon hanya diam menunggu Kibum pulang, sebab sudah seminggu ini pula ia tidak pulang karena pekerjaannya. Setelah sebelumnya pulang kerumah orangtuanya, Siwon pergi ke Gereja sebentar kemudian kembali ke apartemen yang ditinggalinya bersama Kibum. Dipandanginya seluruh sudut kamar apartemen yang memang luas itu. Ia merindukan Kibum. Kapan Kibum pulang?

Berjam – jam waktu kosong hari itu digunakan Siwon dengan 'baik'. Melakukan kegiatan yang selama ini diimpikannya selalu. Yaitu, TIDUR!

Ya, selama ini dia dan yang lainnya memang kurang tidur kan? Kegiatan sebagai artis membuatnya seolah seperti robot. Harus tetap _stand by_ sepanjang hari.

Entah sudah berapa lama Siwon tertidur disofa dengan tv masih menyala, ketika dirasakannya sentuhan lembut menyusuri wajahnya. Siwon menggeliat sedikit lalu membuka matanya. Didapatinya kini kekasihnya, belahan jiwanya, orang yang sangat dirindukannya kini tengah menyentuh wajahnya. Kibum kaget lalu hendak kabur namun tangannya ditarik dengan keras sehingga kini ia sudah terjatuh dengan posisi sama seperti waktu di kasur dulu, menindih tubuh kekasihnya.

_Alamak!_

_*pletak!* apaan tuh alamak? Emangnya SuJu tahu bahasa alamak?* author digampar SuJu._

Dug! Dug! Dug!

Jantung Kibum kini sudah mulai menari 'Sorry Sorry'. Ampun deh, kini Siwon tengah menatapnya dengan mata serigala penuh nafsu *_gubrak!_* yang membuat Kibum merona semerah yang ia bisa.

'_Hyung, jangan tatap aku begitu_' batinnya.

'_Chagiya, kau sangat manis. Biarkan aku menikmati wajah indahmu itu sebentar saja_.' giliran Siwon membatin. Ditatapnya lekat mata _namja_ yang kini semakin memerah. Kini Siwon tengah duduk memangku Kibum. Dipeluknya pinggang ramping _namja_ pujaan hatinya ini.

Perlahan, pasti, dan yak!

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya dan Kibum lalu mencium bibir _namja _itu lembut. Kibum sedikit berontak namun segera luluh oleh pangutan bibir kekasihnya. Kini dia hanya terpejam membiarkan Siwon mempermainkan bibirnya. Memang diakui, mereka sangat jarang seperti ini. Paling hanya mencium kening, pipi, atau berpelukan mesra sesekali. Dengan lembut Siwon mencecap bibir Kibum, memaksa _namja_ itu agar membuka mulut mungilnya. Dan _namja_ ini menurut. Dibukanya sedikit bibirnya dan dirasakannya bibir Siwon kini menghisap bibir bawahnya lembut. Gesekan gigi Siwon membuat Kibum mendesah kecil menahan geli. Siwon semakin berani memperdalam ciumannya. Ditariknya Kibum kedalam pelukannya dan sedikit mendorong tubuh _namja_ itu agar mundur mengikuti arah langkahnya menuju tempat tidur.

Brugh!

Tubuh mereka berdua kini tengah menggeliat – geliat menikmati ciuman 'ehem' yang mulai memanas. Siwon menindih tubuh kekasihnya dan melumat bibir mungil Kibum dengan lembut, takut sang Snow White akan marah jika ia melumatinya dengan penuh nafsu menggebu. Sementara Kibum hanya memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Siwon sesekali. Dia masih malu rupanya. Suit….suit…!*_brak! Author dilempar SiBum ke bulan*_

Siwon semakin liar menikmati bibir Kibum. Ditelusurinya seluruh dinding mulut _namja_ manis ini. Kibum hanya pasrah dan melenguh sedikit tatkala Siwon tak sengaja menggigit ujung lidahnya.

"Eehhhmmmm…._hyunghhh_….." desahnya pelan disela ciuman mereka.

"_Chagiyahhh…_…." Balas Siwon berbisik.

Ciuman Siwon semakin ganas, tanpa disadari oleh Kibum kini tangan Siwon tengah menarik – narik kerah kemejanya, berusaha melonggarkan kerah itu dan mulai menciumi leher _namja_ ini lembut. Kibum mendesah makin kuat menahan geli dan nikmat. Desiran darahnya mulai bergejolak naik. Makin terasa panas pula tubuhnya. Diremasnya rambut hitam kekasihnya keras.

"Aaaahhhh…ssshhh….._hyung_….hhhh….." desahnya makin keras. Siwon makin nafsu meluncurkan rangsangan terhadap Kibum. Cap sebagai member teralim di SuJu ia letakkan sementara di atas meja (?). Kini sisi liarpun mulai diperlihatkannya. Dengan hati – hati dilepaskannya satu persatu kancing kemeja Kibum. Disibakkannya kemeja itu hingga memperlihatkan dada putih _namja_ manis ini yang belum pernah ia jamah. Siwon kembali melanjutkan ciumannya di dada sang 'Putri Salju'. Membuat _namja_ ini mengerang keras menikmati sentuhan bibir kekasihnya yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Entah mengapa ia tak sanggup menolak perlakuan Siwon terhadapnya. Sebab rasa rindunya bercampur dengan rasa cintanya yang besar terhadap _namja_ ini. Maka ia membiarkan Siwon menikmati dada dan perutnya.

"Aaaasssshhh….._hhyuuungghhh_….geliii…hhh….." erangnya tertahan ketika Siwon menuruni dadanya menuju perutnya dan menghisap kulit putihnya hingga menimbulkan jejak kemerahan disana. Siwon tak perduli dengan erangan dan jambakan tangan kekasihnya di kepalanya. Malah ia semakin liar menciumi dan menghisap dada _namja_ manis ini. Kini jumlah _kissmark_ yang terlihat sudah tak terhitung. Leher, dada serta perut si _namja_ manis Kibum kini sudah dihiasi berbagai macam bentuk tanda merah. Namun Siwon tak berhenti sampai disitu, kembali ia merangkak dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Kibum lalu menautkan bibir mereka. Lengan Kibum memeluk erat leher _namja_ kekar ini, seakan tak mau melepaskan ciuman yang tengah mereka nikmati.

Siwon melepaskan bibirnya sejenak dan menatap wajah Kibum yang sudah memerah dan berkeringat. Matanya sayu, dan bibir _namja _mungil ini sudah semerah tomat. Dibelainya sejenak wajah Kibum, namun _namja_ ini segera menarik leher Siwon dan kembali membenamkan bibir mereka. Siwon menindih tubuh Kibum dan sedikit menekankan bagian bawah tubuh mereka yang sebenarnya sudah mengeras sejak tadi. Kibum mendesah kecil menikmati gesekan tubuh kekasihnya.

"_Hyuuunghhh_…..aaaahhh….." desahnya membuat Siwon semakin terarik melakukan sedikit gerakan aneh dibagian bawah tubuh mereka yang masih tertutup celana panjang.

Kini tangan Siwon turun dan menuntun agar Kibum membuka sedikit kakinya. Sehingga Siwon bisa semakin merapatkan tubuh bawahnya dan menggesek tubuh bawah Kibum. Kibum yang sudah terlena menurut saja saat Siwon membuka kakinya. Kini kakinya tengah bertengger erat di punggung Siwon. Terkait satu sama lain dan membuat seolah tubuh Siwon kini terbelenggu. Siwon menelusupkan kedua tangannya ke bawah leher Kibum dan menarik tubuh _namja_ ini duduk dipangkuannya. Siwon melepaskan ciumannya.

"_Hyung_…." Kibum menatap mata Siwon lekat.

"_Nae chagiya_…?" Siwon membelai lembut rambut Kibum yang berantakan.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Kibum lalu memeluk Siwon sambil mengecup bahu _namja_ kekar ini.

"Aku juga. Kau membuatku hampir gila." Balas Siwon sambil menciumi leher kekasihnya.

"Ngghhhhh…..ssshhh….._hyung_…" desah Kibum menggeliat. Siwon mempererat pelukannya.

"Hmm?" tanya Siwon masih tetap menciumi dan menghisap leher Kibum lembut.

"Aku….aaaahhh…..ssshh….hmmmhhhh….." Kibum tak bisa melanjutkan perkataanya sebab Siwon semakin melumat lehernya.

"Kibumie….hhhh….._saranghae_….." bisik Siwon disela aksinya.

"_Nado hyu_ng….aaahhhh….." desah Kibum nikmat.

Kembali Siwon merebahkan tubuh Kibum dan lagi – lagi menyiksanya dengan ciuman dan lumatan penuh nafsu yang membuat _namja_ ini menggeliat – geliat bagai cacing kepanasan.

Ok, mahkota ke-alim-an mereka memang sudah diletakkan sejak tadi bukan? Tapi bukan berarti mereka lupa akan batasan – batasan dalam melakukan nc ringan.

Dan ketika ciuman Siwon semakin turun dan tangannya mulai menyentuh batas celana Kibum hendak membuka kancingnya, maka Kibum menahannya.

"_Hyung_…jangan…" Kibum menggeleng pelan pada Siwon yang tengah menatapnya lembut. Siwon menyadari sifat sensitive kekasihnya dan menurut. Direbahkannya tubuhnya disamping tubuh kekasihnya dan memeluknya erat.

"_Mianhae hyung_…" ucap Kibum berbisik.

"Hmm….jangan begitu Kibumie. Aku mengerti. Sekarang tidurlah." Bisik Siwon seraya mendaratkan sebuah ciuman kecil di bibir _namja_ yang sedang dipeluknya.

Tubuh mereka cukup lelah setelah tadi bergulat habis diranjang yang kini berantakan. Maka dengan cepat mereka akhirnya terlelap dan dibuai mimpi indah bersama.

_Readers : yaaaahhh…..masa segitu aja nc – nya ? gak seru nih author….*demo*_

_Author : bentar ya readers tersayang, author lagi menenangkan nafas dan meregangkan sedikit otot2 author. Jari author gemetaran abis bikin scene ini. SiBum emang susah buat dibikin yadong._

**!**

**!**

**!**

Entah sudah jam berapa sekarang. Siwon terbangun dan menatap sekeliling kamar. Gelap. Diluar juga gelap. Itulah kesan _namja_ kekar ini saat baru membuka mata. Diliriknya jam weker yang masih terduduk manis dimeja nakas kecil.

'_Jam tiga pagi_.' Batinnya.

Siwon menatap tubuh kekasihnya yang masih telanjang dada dan terlelap disebelahnya. Dirapatkannya selimut menutupi tubuh Kibum kemudian mengecup dahinya sekilas sebelum ia sendiri turun dari ranjang. Matanya sudah tidak ngantuk lagi.

Siwon beranjak ke dapur. Membuat secangkir kopi panas dan berjalan pelan menuju beranda kamarnya. Diliriknya sekilas _namja_ mungil yang masih tergolek manis diranjang. '_Kibumie memang manis_' batinnya. Setelah menghela nafasnya, Siwon menyeruput kopinya dan duduk terdiam menatap jauh kekegelapan.

Dipejamkannya sesaat kedua matanya, mengingat apa yang tadi ia lakukan bersama Kibum. Siwon tersenyum mengingat hari ini pertama kalinya ia menggerayangi tubuh suci _namja_ itu. Menciuminya, membuka bajunya, menikmati tubuh indahnya, dan hampir saja merenggut kesuciannya. Jika saja Kibum tak melarangnya, mungkin ia sudah bisa menikmati kesucian _namja_ itu malam tadi. Kembali diseruputnya kopi ditangannya yang sudah mulai menghangat.

"_Hyung_…."

Terdengar panggilan lembut dari pujaan hatinya. Siwon menoleh ke asal suara itu, dan melihat Kibum sudah terbangun dan tengah menatapnya dari ranjang. Siwon tersenyum memandang kekasihnya yang kini duduk sambil menutupi tubuhnya yang mengigil dengan selimut.

"Kalau masih ngantuk tidur saja Kibumie." Siwon tersenyum lembut.

Kibum menggeleng pelan, "Aku sudah tidak mengantuk lagi _hyung_."

Kibum beringsut turun memakai bajunya. Berjalan pelan ke beranda. Siwon mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih jemari Kibum lalu menariknya lembut agar duduk dipangkuannya. Kibum duduk dengan malu dan melingkarkan lengannya dileher Siwon sambil memainkan rambut _namja_ tegap itu. Siwon balas memeluk pinggang Kibum dan membenamkan wajahnya didada _namja_ yang lebih kecil darinya itu sambil menghirup aroma tubuh pasangannya.

"_Hyung_, kenapa sudah bangun sesubuh ini?" tanya Kibum sambil terus memainkan rambut Siwon.

"Entahlah Kibumie, rasa kantukku hilang. Memangnya kau tidak lelah?" tanya Siwon balik. Kibum menggeleng.

"Ayo, sebaiknya kita masuk. Udara semakin dingin. Aku tidak mau kau sakit." Ucap Siwon lalu menggendong tubuh ringan Kibum masuk.

Direbahkannya tubuh kekasihnya lalu kembali diselimutinya. Kibum hanya menurut sambil menatap lekat mata Siwon. Setelah menyelimuti dirinya sendiri, lalu Siwon mencium bibir Kibum lembut.

"Selamat tidur _chagiya_…" bisiknya. Kibum hanya mengangguk.

Siwon berbaring disamping tubuh Kibum dan memeluk _namja_ itu hangat. Mata Kibum terpejam, ia mulai tidur. Namun Siwon sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Bayangan kejadian tadi malam terus lewat dan menggodanya. Siwon menghela nafas sejenak lalu menatap wajah manis kekasihnya. Mata tajam itu, senyum manis itu, bibirnya yang merah dan menggoda. Siwon benar – benar masih merasakan sentuhan bibir Kibum di bibirnya.

Cup~!

Dikecupnya bibir namja itu. Kibum seketika membuka matanya dan menatap Siwon yang tengah menatapnya dan baru saja menciumnya.

"_Hyung_…" ucapnya pelan.

"Hmm?" Siwon mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menciumku?" tanya Kibum polos. Siwon tersenyum.

"Karena aku mencintaimu '_babbo_'" jawab Siwon sambil mencubit hidung _namja_ ini gemas.

Kibum tersenyum.

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibir mereka kembali tenggelam dalam ciuman yang menggairahkan. Kali ini Kibum sedikitpun tak berontak, ia membiarkan Siwon melumat habis bibirnya.

"_Hyunghhh_….." gumannya tertahan.

Siwon terus saja menciumi bibir _namja_ manis ini tanpa jeda. Desah nafasnya memburu disela ciuman yang mulai memanas ini. Kibum membalas ciuman Siwon dengan lembut. Sesekali ia mendesah karena tangan Siwon mulai nakal menyentuh dadanya.

Tangan Siwon dengan lincah mulai membuka kembali kancing baju yang dipakai Kibum. Setelah baju Kibum terlepas, Siwon membuka sendiri bajunya sambil terus menciumi _namja_ manis ini. Kibum semakin mendesah nikmat saat bibir Siwon menciumi dan menghisap dadanya. "_Hyuuungghhhhhh_….."Kibum melenguh menikmati ciuman Siwon didadanya. Tangannya menjambak rambut Siwon dengan kasar.

"Kibumie…hhhhsss…aaahhh…." Desah Siwon sambil menikmati perut _namja_ itu. Tangan Kibum yang sedari tadi menjambak rambutnya ia raih dan dicengkramnya di samping kepala _namja_ itu. Kini Kibum menggeliat – geliat sambil mencengkram jemari Siwon. Ia merasakan kenikmatan yang lebih dibandingkan yang semalam tadi mereka lakukan.

"_Hyuuung_…..aaasshhhhh…aaauuuhhh…ooohhhh…" erangnya nikmat saat Siwon menggesekkan tubuh bawahnya. Siwon yang juga merasakan kenikmatan, melepaskan jemari Kibum dan menciumi perut _namja_ itu liar.

Mahkota ke-alim-an mereka tidak lagi diletakkan di atas meja, namun kini sudah mereka kunci didalam lemari yang bahkan kuncinya sudah mereka masukkan ke dalam kloset kamar mandi. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah Siwon dan Kibum yang mulai merasakan haus akan sentuhan satu sama lain.

Dengan beringas Siwon melumat habis tubuh bagian atas Kibum. Membuat _namja_ itu mengerang kesakitan sekaligus nikmat karena Siwon mulai menggigiti dada _namja_ itu.

"_Hyung_….ahhh….sakit…." rintihnya saat Siwon menggigit putting dadanya.

Siwon menghentikan gigitannya lalu melumat pusar _namja_ itu yang berhasil membuat namja itu menjerit nikmat. "Aaaakhhh…..!"

Dengan lembut Siwon membuka kancing celana panjang yang dipakai Kibum. Sambil terus menikmati perut _namja_ ini. Tiba – tiba Kibum menahan tangannya.

"Kenapa Kibumie…?" tanya Siwon dengan tatapan memelas. Kibum menggeleng pelan tanda ia menolak (lagi).

"_Chagiya_…please…I love you so much baby…." Bisiknya merayu. Kembali diciumnya bibir _namja_ ini sambil memainkan dadanya. Kibum balas menelusuri dada kekar Siwon dengan sentuhan lembut tangannya. Iya, Kibum mulai membalas.

Dengan lembut ditatapnya wajah Kibum yang merona merah, Siwon mengangguk minta ijin. Kibum menatapnya ragu, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan.

Siwon semakin ganas menciumi seluruh lekukan tubuh Kibum sambil mulai melepaskan celana panjang yang sedari tadi masih melekat di tubuh _namja_ manis ini. Setelah Kibum benar – benar polos, Siwon segera melepaskan seluruh sisa pakaian yang masih melekat ditubuhnya hingga kini iapun sudah polos. Kibum menatap '_milik_' Siwon dengan tatapan heran, besar dan panjang, OMG!. Namun Siwon malah mengelus '_milik'_ Kibum lembut, membuat _namja_ ini menggelinjang hebat.

"Aaaaahhhh…ssshhh….._hyuuunggghhhh_…." desahnya menikmati sentuhan tangan Siwon pada '_milik_'nya.

Dengan lembut Siwon mulai menggerakkan tangannya memijat pelan '_milik_' Kibum. Kibum yang baru pertama kalinya mengalami hal ini berusaha keras menahan rintihannya dengan cara menggigit bibir bawahnya. Siwon mendekatkan wajanya dan berbisik lembut tepat ditelinga _namja_ itu, "Keluarkan saja suaramu sekerasnya _chagiya_, tidak apa – apa." Kibum mengangguk kecil.

Siwon kembali memijat '_milik_' Kibum semakin cepat. Membuat kekasihnya itu benar – benar mengerang keras menahan kenikmatan yang menjalari tubuhnya.

"Aaaaaahhh….._hyuuuuuuuuuuungggg_…..sssshhhhh….." jeritnya nikmat.

Siwon semakin bersemangat melakukan penyiksaan terhadap kekasihnya ini. Sambil memijat '_milik'_ Kibum, tangannya yang lain menyentuh liang kesucian _namja_ ini. Siwon menggesekkan jemarinya di bibir lubang Kibum yang masih suci itu. Kibum menggeliat menikmati sensasi panas yang dirasakan menjalari tubuhnya. Semakin panas.

Sampai akhirnya ia tersentak saat merasakan satu jari Siwon memasuki lubang kesuciannya.

"Aaaakkhhhh…" jeritnya kesakitan. Siwon kaget dan segera menatap wajah Kibum yang memerah.

"Apa ini sakit?" tanyanya panic. Kibum mengangguk lemah. Maka Siwon membiarkan jarinya tetap berada disana beberapa saat.

"Masih sakit? _Chagiya?_" bisiknya lagi. Kali ini Kibum menggeleng. Siwon kembali menciumi _namja_ ini dengan lembut sehingga membuatnya sedikit bisa menahan rasa sakit saat Siwon mulai menggerakkan jarinya maju mundur.

Setelah beberapa lama ia melakukannya, Kibum mulai merasa nyaman dan bisa menikmati sentuhan Siwon. "Eeehhmmm…enak _hyung_" desahnya dengan mata terpejam. Siwon tersenyum dan melepaskan jarinya. Kibum menatap Siwon memelas. Seakan menuntut alasan mengapa Siwon berhenti menyentuhnya.

Dengan hati – hati kini Siwon tengah mempersiapkan '_milik_'nya sendiri untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tubuh kekasihnya. Setelah dirasa bahwa Kibum siap, maka Siwon yang sudah tak sabar, memasukkan '_milik_'nya dengan sekali dorong dan sontak membuat _namja_ manis ini menjerit keras.

"Aaaaaarrhhhhh…._hyuuuungggg_…..!"jeritnya sambil menjambak sprai dengan kasar. Air mata kini mulai mengalir diwajahnya yang manis. Rasa sakit yang teramat sakit kini dirasakannya. Dihari, dimana kesucian seorang Kim Kibum terenggut oleh Choi Siwon, kekasihnya.

Siwon memeluk tubuh _namja_ ini erat. "Kibumie, kau baik – baik saja?" tanyanya panic.

Kibum menggeleng kuat, "Sss-ssa-kiit- _hyuuung_….." rintihnya.

Siwon membiarkan '_milik_'nya yang kini tengah berada didalam tubuh kekasihnya sesaat. Mencoba memberi kesempatan kepada _namja_ ini menyesuaikan tubuhnya dengan sesuatu yang baru ia rasakan. Kini Siwon hanya mencium dan melumat bibir mungil Kibum dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sambil tangannya membelai lembut rambut _namja_ ini. Kibum hanya pasrah sambil berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang mulai berkurang. Air matanya masih saja mengalir pelan, Siwon yang menyadari kesakitan Kibum berinisiatif untuk segera menyelesaikan permainan mereka.

"_Chagiya_…." Bisiknya lembut.

"_Nae, hh-hyung…..hhh_…?" tanya Kibum tertahan sebab masih kesakitan.

"Tahanlah sebentar, aku akan agak cepat sekarang. _Arra_?" bisiknya lagi sambil menciumi leher _namja_ yang tengah ditindihnya ini.

Kibum mengangguk pelan."Tapi, hati – hati ya _hyung_, ini sangat sakit bagiku." Ucapnya.

Kemudian Siwon kembali memberikan Kibum rangsangan yang semakin ganas, membuat _namja_ ini menggeliat – geliat nikmat. Desahan dan rintihannya semakin sering terdengar dari bibir mungilnya.

"_Hyuuunghhhh_….aaahhh…"

"Kibumieee…..ooohhhh….."

Siwon mulai mempercepat gerakannya menggenjot tubuh kekasihnya. Kibum kembali menangis menahan sakit yang merasuki tubuhnya. Namun Siwon sudah seperti kesetanan, dengan lebih cepat ditungganginya tubuh kecil itu dan melumati lehernya dengan ganas. Kibum mulai menjerit antara sakit dan nikmat yang bercampur jadi satu. Tanpa disadarinya, darah segar mengalir pelan dari dalam lubang kesuciannya yang kini sudah ternoda oleh tusukan '_milik_' Siwon.

"_Hyuuungghhh_…sakiiiiittt…." Rintihnya seraya mencengkram punggung Siwon erat.

Siwon semakin mempercepat gerakannya sebab ia sudah akan mencapai klimaks. Erangan demi erangan meluncur bebas dari bibirnya tanpa memperdulikan rintih kesakitan Kibum. Kedua matanya terpejam merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Sementara _namja_ yang tengah ditungganginya semakin menangis. Tangannya yang tadinya mencengkram punggung Siwon kini mulai lemas kehabisan tenaga dan meluncur terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Siwon masih melakukan gerakan menusuk semakin dalam sampai akhirnya sebuah desahan panjang mengakhiri penyiksaannya terhadap tubuh kekasihnya yang sudah sangat lemas. Dicengkramnya jemari Kibum sambil membenamkan wajahnya di leher _namja_ yang sudah tidak bisa menjerit lagi saking lemasnya.

"_Hyunghh_…hhhh…..sakiiitt…" ucap Kibum nyaris tak terdengar. Kelelahan sudah mengambil alih kesadarannya.

"_Mianhae chagiya_…" desah Siwon masih dengan posisi menindih tubuh Kibum.

Perlahan Siwon mengeluarkan '_milik_'nya dari dalam tubuh Kibum dengan hati – hati.

"Aaaaaaahhhh….sssshhhh…" rintih Kibum menahan sakit saat '_milik_' Siwon yang berukuran sangat besar itu keluar dari tubuhnya.

!

Siwon menghempaskan tubuhnya disebelah tubuh polos Kibum. Nafasnya masih terengah kelelahan. Sementara Kibum masih terkulai letih dan masih terisak pelan. Siwon bergerak memeluk kekasihnya lembut. Dikecupnya kening _namja_ itu.

"_Mianhae chagiya_…" bisik Siwon lembut.

Tangisan Kibum terhenti saat Siwon membisikan kata – kata cinta ditelinganya. Ia balas memeluk tubuh kekar kekasihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu _hyung_…." Bisiknya tersenyum manis.

Siwon sekali lagi mengecup bibir Kibum sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua terlelap karena kelelahan. Dibuai mimpi indah yang memperkukuh cinta antara mereka.

**!**

**!**

**!**

**The End!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

Kyaaaaa…..!

Akhirnya! Akhirnya!

Setelah sekian lama saya semedi, melakukan tapa, puasa, dan menabung (?) eh?

Akhirnya jadilah fict _**yadong**_ aneh bin ajaib karya seorang author berotak kotor seperti saya…kyaaaaaaa…..!

Demi memenuhi request para selir suami saya (yesungie) saya (_**kimtaena&via2myrene**_) gakgakagakkkk…..*_keselek*_

Semoga fict aneh ini bisa memuaskan nafsu para reader yang penasaran dengan couple paling alim sedunia ini…*_plak!* ditabok readers._

Satu kata yang musti diingat dan diukir dalam benak readers sekalian yaitu :

_**REVIEW!**_

Wajib hukumnya jika sudah terlanjur baca ff ini.

Thanks to readers yang udah ripiu di ff _**yadong**_-nya HaeHyuk couple :

_**Fujoshichihitsu HyukkiELFish – sshi, Sulli Otter – sshi, YuyaLoveSungmin – sshi, Rhie chan Aoi sora – sshi, Via2myrene – sista, Kanna ayasaki – sshi, Kim Taena – sista chagiya, Dhikae – sshi (yang juga ripiu di ff yewook), Arisa Adachi – sshi, Cho Seo Ryun – sshi…**_

_**Dan para silent readers yang udah baca.**_

**Buat reviewers** : mian ya, klo saya ga bls ripiu atu – atu, alnya gak bisa berkata – kata …hiks….hiks…..*_terharu*_

Oke, Gomawo sangat udah baca, dan tolong sekalian kasi masukan buat saya. (_**siapa couple selanjutnya yang layak di-yadong-in?)**_

Byeeeee…*_lambai2 gaje*_

(para actor gak mau kasi komentar sebab masih sakit hati karena saya jadikan korban ke-_yadong_-an otak saya yang konslet)


End file.
